


You Broke My Heart, You Took It Apart

by pietromavximoff



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Cartinelli - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy comes back from a mission and her and Angie go dancing, the first time they've seen each other in months, but there's an assassin who has his eyes on Peggy and she realises too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Broke My Heart, You Took It Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily on this post http://toodrunktofindaurl.tumblr.com/post/113769658766/why-should-i-cry-over-you-frank-sinatra-note all credit to her and her brilliant idea!!!

As soon as she stepped out of the car, she saw Angie. She wasn’t hard to spot, her red dress the only thing Peggy cared to look at amongst the sea of men in sharp black suits and women in shimmering silver gowns.

‘Have a good night, Ms. Carter.’ Jarvis called from behind her with a smile, rolling up his window after he heard her distant reply. She couldn’t turn around, she had gone too long without seeing Angie, and now that she was meters away, her eyes were stuck, taking in all the things she had missed for the past seven months. Angie’s hair had grown longer, now falling past her shoulders, her lips a light red as she bit them, green eyes wide as she scanned the crowd.

And before Peggy could even start walking towards her, Angie had spotted her, and her face broke into a smile full of surprise and disbelief, and it was all Peggy could do not to grab her by the waist and kiss her as Angie ran through the crowd to her, disregarding the dirty looks thrown at her as she shoved people out of her way.

‘Miss me, then?’ Peggy barely managed, suddenly breathless as Angie’s body collided with hers, her arms wrapping tightly and her lips finding their way into the crook of her neck as she buried her head. Angie laughed, and Peggy’s heart raced at the feeling of her breath tickling her skin. Peggy only realized how tightly she was holding Angie when Angie moved to pull away and looked down to Peggy’s hands on her arms in amusement.

‘I think you’re the one who missed me, English.’ Her voice was smug, but her eyes were big, searching Peggy’s for an explanation that told her that her knuckles were white from the cold, not because she didn’t want to let go.

‘You haven’t been waiting long, have you?’ Peggy asked, averting her eyes and falling into step alongside Angie as they walked towards the Jazz Club.

‘Just long enough for a few men to ask me to dance and just long enough for me to tell them no.’

‘Sorry for being late, the traffic was unbelievable – ’

Angie turned to look at Peggy with a smile. ‘How about you stop apologizing and tell me what they’re for.’

Peggy looked to her hands, where Angie was gazing, and remembered with a start that she was holding flowers.

‘Oh – for being late.’ She said as she offered them to Angie, who took them with a grin that made her eyes sparkle.

‘Aw, for me, Peg? Violets, huh?’ She observed with a half-smirk as she pushed the door open to the club and raised them to her nose. ‘How very subtle of you, English.’

Peggy rolled her eyes at her. ‘They were the last ones at the shop – ’

Angie nodded, her eyebrows raised mockingly as they walked further in, her temporary distraction being enough opportunity for her to run into a man rushing past them, causing her to lose balance in her heels and clutch onto the closest thing – Peggy’s arm. Having taken off her jacket right before she got out of the car, Peggy’s skin, despite the warm temperature inside, had erupted in goosebumps, and if Angie noticed, she didn’t say anything, just disregarded her own clumsiness as they entered the club.

‘Now,’ Angie started, watching the live band with interest and removing her hand from Peggy after realizing it was still there, ‘I know you were off on super-secret spy shenanigans, but, just for tonight, can we forget all that and have a proper girl’s night?’

Peggy smiled brightly, but something was tugging at her. ‘Let’s have a seat first.’

She didn’t catch Angie’s confused look, but was aware of the body that followed her to a small booth in the corner, and when she sat down, she saw Angie’s worried expression.

‘I know that I told you everything, but I need you to know – it’s dangerous being out with me. I’ve constantly got a target on my back nowadays and I hate – ’

‘You really do talk too much.’ Angie mused light-heartedly, signalling someone for a drink.

Peggy watched her in exasperation. It wasn’t the first time they’d talked about this, but all the other times, it didn’t seem as serious. Coming back now though, seeing the experienced assassins she’d evaded by the skin of her teeth, it had taken her an hour of convincing by Jarvis earlier that evening to go out with Angie, and she only had because the thought of not seeing her until the next morning had made her stomach twist.

‘You know, if you want to talk about work, there’s a fella who asked to buy me a drink not twenty minutes ago, weird moustache and a penchant for informing me several times over that he worked for this big-shot company,’ Angie’s tone was joking as she pointed out a man standing in the opposite corner, a black, fancy-looking moustache above his lip that somehow only served to make his beady eyes look even smaller.

Peggy smiled despite herself and Angie’s eyes softened. ‘I know what you’re gonna say and I don’t care. Seeing you is worth it.’

And Peggy didn’t know exactly what she meant by that, and maybe Angie didn’t either, or maybe she was too scared for Peggy to sit there and figure it out, because suddenly she was grabbing her hand and tugging her up, and Peggy followed her blindly, a girl with her eyes closed and her hand on fire, too scared to open her eyes and see that the one who burned her had her eyes closed, too. And they moved across the dance floor until they reached the live band, and Angie waited politely until they finished their song, ignoring Peggy’s raised eyebrows. When the final note had faded into the air, Angie stood on her toes to reach the singer’s ear, and in an instant, he had nodded and she was back down to normal height. There was no time to ask because her hand was on Peggy’s again, and again, Peggy’s skin grew hot at her touch, and again, Peggy let her lead her away.

And then they were in the middle of the dance floor, and Angie’s other hand had slipped to Peggy’s waist, her eyes heavy with a silent question, a silent answer given when one of Peggy’s hands moved to Angie’s shoulder, her fingertips tracing invisible patterns on the soft fabric of her red dress.

‘Let’s see if you’re as good at dancing as you are at this spying thing.’

And Peggy opened her mouth to answer, but then she recognised the song the band had started to play seconds ago, and looked to Angie’s small smile, and found she didn’t need to say anything.

_I don’t know why I should cry over you._

Angie’s face was glowing in the dull light, and Peggy felt her heart race as she was taken back to a time before it all got so complicated, where they would sneak into each other’s rooms and drink Schnapps in the dead of night. Angie would talk about how she didn’t even think the part she had auditioned for earlier in the day was that good anyway, and Peggy would listen and complain with her about her co-workers, and they’d sit there in silence afterwards, full with the leftovers of whatever pie the cooks at the Griffith had made that Angie had managed to get her hands on. And when they finally parted for the night, and Peggy would lay on her bed and stare at the ceiling, she’d wonder when home started feeling like a quick-witted girl with green eyes and a smile that made her weak.

_Sigh over you. Even be blue._

Peggy let her hand trail to Angie’s waist and Angie responded by placing her hand on Peggy’s shoulder, and, for a second, their eyes met and both of them shared a look that couldn’t be disguised as anything platonic. And it meant that they had both exposed their feelings. And it had meant that both of them knew about the others.

_I should have known that you’d leave me alone._

‘I’m real glad you’re back, Peg.’ Angie’s voice was soft and Peggy was glad that her hands were occupied because she knew they’d probably start to shake.

_And break my heart in two._

And Peggy couldn’t stand it anymore. She gripped Angie’s hand a little tighter and pulled away from her, catching the look of hurt chase its way over Angie’s face but she didn’t care because it would all make sense in a second.

And the moment they burst out the door of the Jazz Club and into the cold air, Angie couldn’t even finish asking ‘what’s wrong?’ before Peggy’s lips were on hers and suddenly nothing was real except the feeling of shaking fingers on jaws and palms on necks and the cold pole of the streetlight harsh on Peggy’s back as Angie pressed in closer.

The music from inside carried out to the street, and it was the only thing that seemed to break the barrier they’d created around themselves.

_Although you have left me –_

Soft lips kissed so urgently that they knew when they were finally made to pull away, they wouldn’t be sure who was wearing lipstick at the start of the night and who wasn’t.

_Alone to pine, and all of my love is a waste of time –_

‘Ms. Carter.’ The voice cut like a knife through the night. The harshness of it made Peggy rip herself away from Angie and turn to see a man standing on the street a few metres away from them, people weaving their way around him as he stood cemented in place. And Peggy’s heart jumped at the sight of his hand withdrawing from his coat, his moustache twitching as he snarled, his beady eyes focussed as he raised his gun and pointed it directly at them.

_So why should I cry over you._

And then nothing crossed Peggy’s mind except to make sure Angie was safe, and her hand dived automatically into the pocket on the inside of her dress and she wasn’t aware that he had pulled the trigger on his gun until she had pulled hers, and his blood was staining the snow on the sidewalk red, but she was trembling with adrenaline, with fear, because two shots were echoing in her ears.

_Although you have left me, alone to pine, and all of my love was a big fat waste of time . . ._

‘Angie, are you – ’ It was almost instinctive, turning around and catching Angie before she fell. At first, Peggy didn’t see anything wrong; but then, the her hands grew slippery and she saw that the colour of Angie’s dress was hiding the blood seeping through it.

‘A-Angie.’ For a second, Peggy wasn’t sure who had spoken, but then, in a detached sort of way, she realised it was her own voice, reduced to nothing, raw like there was sawdust scraping her throat, like someone had cut out her tongue. ‘Angie!’

Peggy tried desperately to move closer, to hold her head up so she could make sure her eyes stayed open, but when she shifted, her feet stood on something soft and she didn’t need to look down to know it was the bouquet of violets.

_Someday your heart will be broken, like mine._

‘Angie!’ Peggy’s whole body was shaking now, and people had crowded around, alerted by the noise, watching with saddened looks, calling for the police.

‘No no no no, Angie! I’m sorry Angie, I’m so sorry!’ Peggy was shaking her now, trying to keep her awake. But Angie was too far gone, her blood making the concrete slippery as Peggy clutched her closer, tears making her vision blurry. She tried desperately to blink them away, but they were replaced with more and she couldn’t bring herself to care anymore, couldn’t raise a hand to wipe away the tears because she didn’t want to let Angie go.

‘No no, please! Please, Angie, don’t go.’

_So, why should I cry over you._

Angie’s face was stained with blood as Peggy’s hands rushed to hold her neck up, to beg her as she died to stay.

‘Angie –’ and now she was whispering, moving forward so their foreheads pressed together, pleading to her, to anyone, not to take her away. ‘Please, don’t go. Please don’t leave me.’

_You broke my heart._

But she knew as the words left her mouth, no one had heard, because the only person close enough to hear her whispering them was dead.

_You took it apart._

Angie’s eyes were still open, and Peggy nearly screamed in pain at the sight of them, because they weren’t animated like they were whenever Angie talked, they weren’t wide like they were when she was nervous, they were squinted like they were when she laughed. They weren’t even closed like they were when she was asleep. They were open. They were still.

_So pack up your baggage and beat it._

Peggy’s tears were making Angie’s face wet, mixing with the blood as it ran across her face. Someone was trying to pull her away from Angie but she held on tighter, bending over her body until her head was buried in her neck. And she cried so hard, she screamed until her throat felt like it was bleeding, tasting copper in her mouth and hating herself.

_Why should I cry over you._

And all of a sudden, Peggy was a girl with her eyes closed again, but her skin was cold and she didn’t have a flame to set her blood on fire anymore. That flame was in her arms, and her eyes were still open, and her lips were still warm. Peggy was a girl with her eyes closed and for the first time, she wished for nothing more than for her eyes to be open like Angie’s.


End file.
